The present invention relates to the field of self-defense products and accessories, more specifically, a walking cane that doubles as a deterrent spray device.
Walking canes provide assistance to individuals with physical limitations. Dog owners need to walk their dogs. Stray feral animals can present a dangerous situation to either the dog owner and their respective pet.
What is needed and is accomplished via the device of the present application is a walking cane that is able to dispense a deterrent spray at a moments notice. The device of the present application addresses this need, and also provides a shield that can pop open on demand in order to prevent deterrent spray from reaching the end user in an emergency situation.